


Trapped

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After pissing off a seriously powerful witch, Dean gets locked in an abandoned house and can't get out. Unfortunately for Sam, he just happened to be there when the spell took hold and is now in the house with Dean. Their efforts at trying to get out fail time and time again, so they eventually give up, knowing that when the witch is done with her little game, the door will open on its own. Until then, they are stuck and might as well make the best of it.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnspringfling challenge in June 2011

“Look, I didn’t know she was a witch, okay?” Dean tried to explain, wanting his brother to just quit his tirade already. He had already told him over and over again that he was sorry and Sam just wasn’t listening. “I mean, how long are you going to stand there and lecture me, Sammy?”

Frowning at his brother, Sam answered, “Until we get out of here.” Slowly, he shook his head, giving a small sigh as he pressed his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Figures he had a headache; most of Dean’s actions had that effect on him. “And can you honestly tell me that if you knew she was a witch, you wouldn’t have had sex with her and then laughed at her when she asked you to be with her forever? Because I don’t believe that.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to frown, giving his brother a small shrug. “Well, I might not have laughed at her when she suggested we be together forever,” he answered. “I probably would have still had sex with her.” Seeing that he had upset Sam, Dean frowned again, looking genuinely confused. “What?”

It was annoying that his brother could be so dense. Really, Sam hadn’t thought it was possible, but apparently Dean was proving him wrong. “You still would have slept with her if you’d known she was a witch?” he clarified, shaking his head again.

Dean shrugged again at Sam’s question. “She was hot,” he explained, as if that was a good enough explanation. Apparently, Sam didn’t think so because he was walking up the stairs and shaking his head like Dean had done something wrong. “Sammy, wait!” he called, heading up the stairs after his brother. “What? What do you want me to say, huh?”

“Nothing Dean,” Sam answered, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to say anything. Just leave me alone, okay?” With that, Sam walked away, head hanging as he closed the bathroom door. If the shower in this place ran, he was going to grab one.

Luckily for Sam, the shower did work, the younger male letting the water wash over him as he tried to soothe his aching muscles. He and Dean had tried opening the door by lunging at it and now he was sore all over. Not to mention that Dean gave him a headache with his ways most of the time, which just added to how badly he was feeling.

When he got out of the shower, Dean was in the bed already, which meant Sam had to find another room to stay in. Sure, he and Dean had been intimate before, but he didn’t want any part of that now. It was obvious that Dean was never going to be with him and only him. And Sam couldn’t share his partner; he wouldn’t.

However, when Sam tried to grab his clothes off the bed, Dean grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pulling away. “Dean, what are you doing?” he asked, licking his lips. He wasn’t about to just forget about everything Dean had done and pretend like it was all okay; not after Dean had been with someone after promising him they could be together and there would be no more women. Sure, Dean had been drunk, but it was a matter of principle.

With a small smile on his face, Dean tugged on Sam’s arm. “Get in here with me,” he ordered, tugging harder so that Sam didn’t have a choice but to climb up in the bed with him. He was pretty sure he knew what the problem was now and he was about to fix it. Last time they were together, Dean had been drunk out of his mind and he’d made a promise to his little brother. And after tonight, he was going to keep that promise.

He had no choice but to climb in with Dean, but that didn’t mean he was staying in the bed. No, Dean had hurt him and he wasn’t going to let Dean get off the hook that easily. So when Dean’s hand slid up his thigh, pressing underneath his towel, Sam shook his head, pulling Dean’s hand away. “No, we’re not doing this anymore. You lied to me.”

“I know,” Dean whispered, nosing along Sam’s jaw, lips pressing against hot flesh, kissing away beads of water that dripped from Sam’s floppy hair. “Let me make it up to you, baby.” His lips trailed along Sam’s jaw until he reached his brother’s lips, waiting for Sam to make the first move, not wanting to push Sam into doing something he didn’t want to.

**~~**

Hot breath fanned over his ear, letting him know where Dean was. A tongue pressed to his ear, licking up and down the shell, more hot breath tickling his ear and the back of his neck. He gasped as his earlobe was sucked into his brother’s mouth, teeth nibbling softly as that same tongue helped to suck on his lobe. Again, his breath hitched in his chest as his head instinctively turned to the side, giving Dean better access to his ear and neck, a small gasp escaping him.

As lips began to torture him, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone, sucking the flesh inside that hot mouth again, he was panting out his breaths. "Ungh…D-Dean," Sam gasped, clenching his teeth together as he stifled the moan that threatened to tear from his throat. Again, he felt the hot breath fanning over his throat as his brother panted out breaths between heated kisses to his neck, throat and collarbone.

He gasped softly as he felt Dean’s hands slide over his body, causing shivers to ripple through him. Slightly calloused hands roamed over his chest, fingertips brushing lightly along his toned, well-muscled torso.

A low groan broke out of him as the man above him latched onto his nipple. And to his surprise, he found himself arching into the man's mouth, his now semi-hard cock aching for the man's touch. Usually, he hated it when Dean played with his nipples because the older Winchester tended to get a little rough and make him sore for days. But this felt nice.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he sank down, pushing himself as far away from the man with him. "Don’t stop," he breathed, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath. "Please, I-I need you." The fact that Dean wasn’t stopping and he seemed to be just as into this as Sam made the younger male’s heart swell and a small niggling speck of hope that Dean wasn’t lying about being a one partner kind of guy shine through.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt those familiar hands wrap around his weeping cock, pumping him slowly. Hot breath fanned over his lips as he heard the man speak. "Shhh…m’not stopping, Sammy. Just relax and let me take care of this for you," Dean whispered, softly pressing his lips to Sam’s. He didn't allow the kiss to last long, just a mere light touch before he pulled away, licking his lips as he moaned softly, his wrist pivoting as he continued to stroke Sam.

"Dean!” Sam groaned, panting as he was overwhelmed by the sweet sensation of having Dean's hand on his aching cock. Now that he thought there was hope for them, he had no problem enjoying every minute of this. "God, D," he moaned, bucking his hips so he could shove his dick into Dean’s fist harder, fucking his brother's fisted hand as hard and fast as he wanted to.

Dean moved his free hand to wrap around Sam’s back, slowly trailing down to his brother's ass. His lips met Sam’s again as he reached his destination, long digits groping and kneading the muscular flesh of Sam’s ass. "Mmmm...Sammy," he moaned, pulling back and flicking his tongue along the seam of Sam’s lips.

"You're so hot like this, Sam," he whispered, dipping his head so that he could kiss Sam’s neck again. He then kissed Sam’s collarbone, sucking on his flesh softly. Before Sam could say anything, Dean flipped them, lowering his brother down onto his erect cock, stopping only when he was buried to the hilt inside Sam. He made sure to give Sam a few moments to adjust before he began to move, fucking his brother hard and fast, just like he knew Sam liked it.

Dean moaned as his cock pushed inside Sam's tight hole. "Ungh....Sammy, God, you feel so good, baby," he breathed, barely able to get the sentence out due to his moaning and gasping.

Sam didn't reply to Dean's comment, too occupied with what he was already doing. He pushed up off the bed, almost pulling completely off Dean before he slammed back down, thrusting his ass back and forth, setting a brutal pace. It wasn't long before Sam was cumming, hard and hot, his jism shooting out of his cock and splashing onto the bed sheets.

Dean groaned as Sam pulled off him, turning once again so that he was facing Dean. Was he really going to leave him like this?! Sam didn't even let him cum! "Sam...Sammy, please?" he begged, his hips bucking upwards only to meet air. "Sam..."

When he felt his little brother's lips wrap around his cock, he shut up real quick, low moans breaking from him as he thrust his dick deep into Sam's mouth, bottoming out against the back of the younger male's throat. A few more thrusts into that wet, hot heat, and he was spurting hot ribbons of cum into his brother's mouth, who greedily swallowed everything that he was given.

Once they both calmed down, Sam snuggled up closer to Dean, head resting on the older male’s chest as he smiled widely at his brother, dimples denting his cheeks. "Wow," he whispered.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, a small chuckle escaping him. “Wow pretty much sums it up.” Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him in his arms tightly. “M’sorry I lied to you,” he mumbled. “But…I’m not drunk this time and I meant what I said. I love you, Sammy…and it’s going to be just you and me from now on. “We’re all we’ve got left with Dad gone now.”

Slowly, Sam nodded, hand cupping the side of his brother’s cheek. “I know,” he whispered. “And I forgive you. Just…don’t do it again, okay?” When Dean nodded, Sam smiled, snuggling back into his former position. “Get some sleep. Can figure out how to get out of here tomorrow.”

When Dean was sleeping, Sam silently climbed out of the bed, looking over his shoulder to make sure his brother didn’t wake from the movement he had made. Satisfied that Dean was still sound asleep, Sam crept down the stairs, turning the doorknob. A woman was standing outside the door when he opened it, causing Sam to smile.

The woman smiled back at Sam as he smiled at her, the younger male’s dimples denting his cheeks making him look so damn adorable. She didn’t understand why Dean wouldn’t stop cheating on him. If she had someone as cute as this Winchester boy, she wouldn’t need anyone else. “Did you get what you wanted, Sam?” she asked.

Smiling, Sam nodded. “Yeah, I did.” Almost against his will, he looked back at the stairs, a small smile coming to his lips when he thought about Dean. “Thanks, I really appreciate what you did for me here tonight.”

Again, she smiled at him. “No problem, Sam. I’m glad it worked. If you ever need to teach him a lesson again, you know where you can find me.” With that, she was gone, leaving a small cloud of smoke in her wake.

Sam was back up the stairs in a few minutes, crawling back into the bed with Dean snuggling up against him again.

“Mm…Sammy?” Dean asked, brows knit in confusion as he looked down at his brother. “Where’d you go, baby?”

Hearing Dean ask where he’d gone, Sam gave his head a small shake, pressing his index finger against Dean’s lips before he leaned in and kissed him. “S’nothing. I had to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep.”

Another small smile broke out on Sam’s lips when Dean nodded and hugged him close to his body once more. It wasn’t long before Sam felt Dean’s breathing even out, letting him know the older male was sleeping. With a smile on his lips, Sam closed his eyes, falling asleep in the arms of his lover.


End file.
